


Carta desde la oscuridad

by hackercatkitty



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sugerido Erik/Christine, sugerido Raoul/Christine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y yo era feliz, Christine, más dichoso de lo que jamás había sido antes, solo contemplándote a través de las paredes y espejos y escuchándote cantar para mí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carta desde la oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como ejercicio para librarme del bloqueo del escritor, por encargo de una amiga que quería 'Erik y carta'.

La noche eterna de mi cueva se hace cada día más pesada y dolorosa. Aislado en este rincón sin luna ni cielo, siento el frío y la humedad calarse cada día un poco más en estos viejos huesos: es el precio que debo pagar por la seguridad, por no tener que estar constantemente huyendo ni enfrentándome al temor y a la incomprensión. En mi mente, a cada instante se desarrollan grandes maravillas que podrían fascinar al mundo y facilitar la vida del ser humano, pero la Humanidad ha escogido darle la espalda a mi fealdad, tratarme de monstruo y fenómeno de feria. Desde niño, mi propia madre me entregó mi primera máscara llorando, incapaz de soportar el rostro al que ella misma había dado vida; mi madre, que debería haberme querido y protegido, mi odiaba, me detestaba, se horrorizaba ante la visión de mi cara deforme. Muchos han sido los que me han perseguido y atacado solo por el aspecto dantesco de mi faz, y yo pregunto ¿quién es el verdadero monstruo? Pobre Erik, pobre Erik abandonado por sus congéneres, vejado y maltratado, al que siempre se le ha negado toda semblanza de normalidad.

Ah, pero hasta aquí en mi gruta un rayo de esperanza llegó a asomar en la forma de una dulce voz, una angelical voz procedente de un camerino de la ópera bajo la que me oculto: mi Ángel de Música, cantando para mí cada día y cada noche, aunque sin saberlo todavía. Aquel hermoso canto poco a poco fue inflamando de amor mi corazón, hasta que no pude más que ascender una vez más, ascender y ascender y aguardar junto a la pared a que la voz regresase con la esperanza de ver por fin el rostro de tan divina criatura. Y no quedé decepcionado, sino todo lo contrario, cuando mis ojos por fin se posaron en ti, Christine Daaé: fulminado caí en el momento en que te vi, convencido de que lo que estaba viendo no era sino un ángel del Cielo enviado a la tierra. Un ángel del Cielo enviado para mí, para el pobre e infeliz Erik, para sanar todas mis heridas y mi sufrimiento. Día tras día regresaba a aquella pared para escuchar, hasta que por fin reuní el coraje necesario para hablarte, y tú, inocente criatura, bebiste de mis palabras convencida de que yo era el Ángel de la Música enviado por tu padre. Ah, niña perdida, ¿cómo podría ser yo un ángel, condenado a vagar por el mundo con el rostro de un demonio? Pero me escuchabas, atendías mis consejos y aprendías de mis lecciones, aguardando con la misma expectación que yo nuestras diarias clases, a escondidas del mundo y lejos de todo oído indiscreto que pudiese traicionar nuestro secreto. Y yo era feliz, Christine, más dichoso de lo que jamás había sido antes, solo contemplándote a través de las paredes y espejos y escuchándote cantar para mí, solo para mí, y tal vez habría podido ser así para siempre, nosotros dos solos cantando, bebiendo de la presencia del otro...hasta que llegó él.

Él, ese insolente muchacho, amigo tuyo de la infancia, esclavo de la moda, de las apariencias y oh, tan atrevido. Y era hermoso, Christine, casi tan hermoso como tú, y eso me llenó de rabia. Supe que se enamoraría de ti cuando te escuchó cantar, y que tú quedarías prendada tal vez de su aspecto, y ¿cómo podía mi deforme faz competir con aquella belleza? No podía, Christine, no podía permitir que te arrebatase de mis brazos, que me robase la única alegría que había sentido en toda mi vida. Es por ello que te traje aquí, Christine, lejos de su mirada y de su rostro deslumbrante, a esta oscuridad sin cielo que llamo hogar...pero no temas, Christine, no debes temer. Sé que estás asustada, pero yo jamás te haría daño, jamás te haré infeliz. Sé que me tienes miedo, sé que este lugar no es como el brillante y cálido mundo al que estás acostumbrada, pero aprenderás a amarlo poco a poco, al igual que aprenderás a amarme a mí, pese a la deformidad que tu inquietud fue incapaz de dejar oculta, aprenderás a llamar hogar a esta casa en el lago al igual que aprenderás a llamarme 'esposo'. Christine, Christine, seremos felices aquí abajo, lejos del mundo cruel que le da la espalda a todo aquello que no comprende. Eres demasiado inocente, demasiado virtuosa como para permitir que el mundo te corrompa, mi ángel, y aquí abajo te preservaré de todo daño.

Tu servidor eternamente devoto,

Erik


End file.
